Adventure Foxy
"Back-In-Order!" ''- Foxy's loading message'' Foxy is een startende karakter in FNaF World. Hij kwam voor de eerste keer in first Five Nights at Freddy's as one een van de hoofd Antagonist, in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 als Withered Foxy, en Five Night's at Freddy's 3 als een animatronic stuk. Zijn nachtmerrieachtig tegenhanger, Nightmare Foxy, kwam voor in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Foxy is a crimson animatronic fox with a pale orangish belly. While he does have yellow eyes, he wears 2 eye-patches on his eyes, and like the Foxys from the other games, he has it over his eyes while in a passive state. Out of all of the classic animatronics, he has the sharpest teeth, being very sharp specifically on the lateral incisors. He has two large, ovular ears that stick out of the top of his head, as well as presumably three hair/fur tufts sticking out of both of his cheeks are two large points. He also has a small black nose and his 2 mighty hooks. While the hands on his arms are exposed down to the endoskeleton, he wears brown pants, with anything below those pants being completely torn up, exposing his endoskeleton underneath his body. Foxy, Mangle, Funtime Foxy, Withered Foxy, Phantom Foxy, and Nightmare Foxy are all playable characters in FNaF World. Regular Foxy is one of the 8 pre-unlocked characters on FNaF World. Dialoog: * Foxy : Souldozer ! Ik had kunnen weten dat jij het was ! * Foxy : Je bent zelfs niet in het juiste spel ! File : Foxy1.ogg * Foxy : Nou, we zijn hier om terug te nemen wat is van ons ! * Foxy : Dit zal uw laatste cameo zijn! File : Foxy_cameo1.ogg * Foxy : Speciale gedaan jongens , err .... GALS ! * Foxy : Ik zie de verwerking kern ! Laten we het opblazen en get out of here ! File : Foxytalk55.ogg Sinds Scott Cawthon zei dat het beeld had alle tekens die kunnen worden in uw partij , Foxy is een speelbaar personage , net als bij de andere animatronics . Foxy's aanvallen zijn : * File : Hook_button.gif - Een oranje aanval die lage schade aan een enkele vijand behandelt . * File : Jumpscare_Icon.gif - Een rode aanval die alle vijanden tijdelijk verdooft . * File : Hot_Cheese.gif - Een rode aanval die schade toebrengt aan vijanden in de tijd. Welke Foxy is jouw favoriet? Foxy Mangle Funtime Foxy Phantom Foxy Withered Foxy Nightmare Foxy Phantom Mangle Nightmare Mangle * Hij is onhandig klein in vergelijking met de andere FNaF 1 Adventure animatronics . Maar dit zou te wijten zijn aan hem te hurken . * In het spel , Foxy beschikt niet over een gescheurd uit romp of armen , maar voor oneven redenen heeft zijn kostuum - minder de hand en benen behouden. * In FNAF 1 heeft Foxy witte plastic handen en voeten, maar Adventure Foxy lijkt erop dat hij overal met zijn Endo skelet. Jackobonnielatestteaser.jpg|Foxy in a teaser FoxyPlane.png|Foxy on an airplane Foxyjet.gif|Foxy on a Airplane|link=https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/109632927/#player Characterselect.jpg|Foxy on the "Party Creation" screen Battle2.jpg|The Original Four fighting four Chop 'N Rolls Wikia4.PNG Trailer Foxy load.png|On the loading screen Foxy.png FNaF World Title Screen.jpg|On the title screen with other characters Foxy.gif|Idle animation FoxyAttack.gif|Attacking animation FBCF.png|Foxy with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica FoxyTalk.gif|Foxy speaking on Foxy Fighters Categorie:FNaF1 Voortgekomen Animatronics